The present invention relates to a new and improved manual dispenser for small items, such as candy.
Small items, and in particular candy, are often packaged in clear, tubular containers, allowing the contents to be seen. Dispensation of the contents is performed either by emptying the contents of the tube into an open container, such as a dish or bowl from which the contents are taken as desired, or by pouring the contents directly into the hand. The latter method of dispensation makes it difficult to dispense a controlled number of the candies, as they tend to fall and pour as a mass rather than in a controlled manner. Return of the over-dispensed quantity to the container is often done, but this raises sanitary issues, particularly when the candies are being dispensed by a child. Children in particular often share such candies, and the re-dispensing of an initially overly generous amount of candies can result in the candies being subject to contact with numerous hands and their subsequent returns to the container.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a dispenser for small objects, such as candies, which allows dispensation in a controlled manner.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a dispenser which may be utilized with conventional tubular containers for the candies, and which allows reloading of the dispenser.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a dispenser for candies and the like which is economical and convenient to operate, and which allows the candies to be dispensed in a sanitary manner.
A still further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a dispenser which can provide a level of interest in operation to the user, particularly when the user is a child.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects and purposes, a dispenser constructed in accordance with the present invention comprises a housing having a first end to which a first, loading container bearing candies or other small objects is affixed and a second end having a dispensation magazine or reservoir. A passageway extends through the housing, and connects the first container to the dispensation magazine, allowing the candies in the chamber to be loaded into the magazine. With the candies loaded into the magazine, a manual dispensing mechanism associated with the magazine allows the candies to be dispensed, one at a time, from the magazine. The dispensing mechanism may be located in the housing, allowing the candies to be dispensed through a sidewall of the housing. In a preferred embodiment a manually-operated valve is associated with the passageway between the first container and the magazine, allowing the candies to pass under the influence of gravity from the first container to the magazine when the apparatus is in a first orientation but not back to the first container when the apparatus is inverted; the dispenser mechanism operates when the apparatus is in the inverted position.